Me and You
by insanereader101
Summary: Spencer is confused about her sexuality, but finds out what she truly wants when an American teenager moves from her hometown LA and to Manchester. Ashley is tryinig to move on from her previous habits wants to find the right girl for her.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Spencer!" I looked behind me to see my best friend Kyla running towards me, a big smile on her face as usual. I smiled back and waved at her. Kyla was my best friend and only friend in fact. People at my school find me weird for some reason. But that's probably because I don't talk to any of them or don't make an effort to. My name is Spencer Carlin, and I live in England. Manchester to be exact. I'm purely British, but my accent is very weak. Most people would think I'm American because of it, but I don't mind.

"What's up Kyla, you look really happy today." I patted her the shoulder. "Nothing special really, oh….but did you hear about the new girl that's coming to school, I hear she's American, her family is super rich. She's gay though, and a bit of a trouble maker." I looked at her for a moment, thinking to myself whether or not to believe her, Kyla always knows the latest gossip or the latest news, but some of them turn out to be false or not true. I could remember one time where she heard about this new guy coming to school and said that he was a thief and had been to prison. I of course rolled my eyes and that piece of news. Turns out that the guy didn't go to prison, he just looked like a guy that's come out of prison because he was so buff. I could remember Kyla's embarrassment when the guy told her that the rumors weren't true.

"Kyla, I swear to god, how do you find out about these things anyway, do you have like a partner in crime and go around listening to everything people say. She might not even be a trouble maker, people might just be saying that because of her appearance, not that I know what she looks like anyway." She looked at me a moment, eyebrows raised…..but before she could speak somebody accidentally bumped into me whilst I was walking, I ended up dropping my bags, sending some of my books sprawling to the floor. I sighed, what is it with people and not looking where they are going, this has happened to me quite a lot this year….people would always say "oops, sorry" or "sorry I didn't see you" what was she? Flippin' invisible! I don't think so. "Oh my god, I'm sorry, I'm so stupid, I didn't see where I was going…here let me help you" I bent down on my knees with the mystery girl and Kyla picking up my books and putting them in my bag. When I looked up I was met with the most beautiful shade of brown eyes that I've ever seen. She was really beautiful, she had long dark hair that's tied up and bangs that were died red, it really suited noticed me staring for way to long, and nudged me in the shoulder, stopping my day dream.

"Oh, um, sorry….it's not problem, I should've watched where I was going anyways, hey, your new here aren't you….I've never seen you around school before." I looked her and she gave the most adorable smile I've ever seen, plus a nose crinkle, awww so cute! Snap out of It Spencer. You see everyone thinls I'm gay, because I've never had a boyfriend and I've never kissed a boy. Kyla even caught me looking at girly porn magazines one time. But to be honest with you, I'm just so confused right now, because I don't really know what my sexuality is. I've never really found someone I really liked. And I've never really looked at boys that way. Kyla says she won't mind if I was gay, she's such a good friend. I even spoke to my parents and asked them what would they feel if they found out that I was gay. They just smiled at me and gave me a hug, saying that they'll love me no matter what my sexuality is.

"Yeah, I am actually, just moved here from LA, parents got a much better Job offer. The names Ashley by the way Ashley Davies." She took her hand out from her pocket and I shook her hand, smiling. "Nice to meet you Ashley, I'm Spencer Carlin, and this is my best friend Kyla."

"Nice to meet you both, anyways, do you know where the music rooms are, I have music next and I have no clue where I'm going." She said her voice sounding husky and angelic to my ears. "Yes I do actually, it's down the hall then you turn right."

"Thankyou so much, ummm, gotta go, but I hope to bump into you guys soon, well I don't mean bump, but, oh ya know what I mean." I giggled and waved goodbye, smiling at the fact that she was rambling. "She sooooo likes you." I turned my head quickly and saw Kyla smirking at me with her arms crossed. If there weren't any teachers around I swear I'd wipe that smirk of her face, but to bad right now I can't "What are you talking about Ky…..she was just being friendly, and besides….she's new here, of course she'd be like that on her first day."

"Nu uh Spence, she was staring at you the whole time, and didn't you hear the way you rambled, it sounded like she was really shy, and being cautious of what she was saying because she wanted to impress you." I just shook my head and slapped her shoulder, earning a pout from her in return. The bell rang signaling that students had to be in class, but me and Kyla had a free period, so we just say in the 6th form Cafeteria, taking our snack boxes out, and munching into our sandwiches. Damn, I was so hungry, English class was so broing….the teacher was going on and on about some poor bloke who falsely accused his wife for cheating on him, and that the baby he was carrying wasn't his, but his best friends! I hate storys, where they make the girls always seem like the culprit, it's so sexist and way too stereotypical.

An hour later that bell rang and people were pushing and shoving each other, trying to get some food from the cafeteria. Me and Kyla had already eaten, so we just sat there chatting to each other, when I saw Ashley out of the corner of my eye, looking lost on where to sit. Kyla, being the nice girl that she is, waved her over, and she smiled when she saw me. I blushed and just played with the chocolate wrapper in my hand. "Hey Kyla….hello Spencer, I'm very happy to see you again." She looked at me in the eyes, and I just blushed bright red again, before putting on a smile. I heard Kyla trying to stifle a giggle, and I kicked her leg under the table. There, that got her to shut up. "Hey, how was your first lesson, did it go well?"

"Yeah, but people were looking at me funny…I think it's because of the fact that I'm new, and American, I'm guessing you don't really get many American teenagers going to this school huh. Or maybe it's because I'm…uh….not into guys."

"Ashley, just ignore them, there idiots, I don't care if people are gay or bi or whatever, as long as they've got a good personality, that's just fine with me." I looked at Kyla, happy at the fact that she was trying to make Ashley seem more comfortable. She always had a good heart and saw the good in people, even though they weren't so nice to her in the beginning. You see, Kyla is a bit small, and people have been making fun of her because of her size, at first she was annoyed, but she got over it and ended up ignoring them in the end. Some of those girls actually turned out to be her friends, and they apologized later on in the year for calling her a midget and other mean names that I couldn't recall. "Yeah Ashley, don't worry about it, they'll get over it, once they hear some other juicy gossip, besides I think your great" Ashley smiled at me and began to fiddle her hands at my compliment. Aww she was just to adorable. Stop it Spencer, you keep complimenting her. "Thanks Spencer I appreciate that."

The day went by, and before I new it, it was time to go home, me and Kyla were walking out of the school when we heard a car honking. We turned round to see Ashley in a fancy Jaguar, the latest model that's come out this year. My mouth was hanging wide open, and kyla put her hand on my chin to shut it. "You beautiful ladies need a ride home?" Before I could answer Kyla screamed "Yes!" and jumped into the backseat. I shrugged my shoulders and got into the front.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride back to Kyla's house was spent with Kyla chitter chatting away to Ashley while I just sat in the front seat falling asleep. It had been a long day and I just wanted to rest. School was such a drag when it went on forever, and today felt like one of those days. I just wanted to go home and sleep. I felt the car stop and briefly saw Kyla whispering something to Ashley, but couldn't catch it because my eyes drifted fully shut. I something soft and feather like across my cheek, and I woke up to see Ashley touching my cheek, and then pushing my blonde bangs aside. I blinked and stretched my arms looking around. I was already in front of my house.

"Hey there sleepy head, looks like you had a tireing day." I blushed and looked down, but felt her hand tilt my chin up so she could look into my blue eyes. Her eyes once again captured my attention, and I was amazed with how dark they were, it was as if she was looking right through me. "Yeah, had such a long day…um, thanks for the ride Ash, I really appreciate it, would've taken me ages to walk home." "It's not problem, I don't mind dropping of a beautiful girl such as yourself, besides, it gives me something to do besides homework." She made air quotes using her hands and I couldn't help but giggle at her laziness, she was just to cute. "Anyways, you should be getting inside, don't want your parents to worry. But before you go, is it ok if I have your number. Maybe I can call you and you can show me around Manchester…..cause seriously, if I went all by myself I might get lost!"

I grabbed her hand and got a pen out, writing my number on the palm of her hand. She seemed nervous by this action, and I had to chuckle at how cute she's being. I thought that a girl like her should be all tough and act all butch, but she was different. And I liked it. When I was done, I kissed her cheek, and went out the car, walking up to my doorstep and turning around to see that she hadn't left yet. Awwww, she was waiting for me to go inside, she 's just to thoughtful. With that I waved goodbye and slowly opened the door, leaning against it once it was closed with a big smile on my face. "Now I haven't seen you smile like that in ages, what's got you all happy honey?" I looked at my mum and blushed shuffling my feet back and forth. I mean , they know that theres a possibility of me being gay, but I don't want them to tease me mercilessly about me having a crush. I've never had a crush and if I told my mum she'd be over the moon and demand to meet the person. Which is kinda weird. "Uh, nothing mum, I just had a really good day at school that's all. What am I not aloud to be happy? Not a big deal, okay, so I'm blabbering, I'm just gonna go upstairs, see ya. I tried dashing up the stairs but my mum caught me by the arms and pulled me back down.

"Oh no you don't missy, you like someone don't you, oh my god, you finally have a crush on someone, it's a girl isn't it, am I right….am I am ?"

"Ok fine, I have a crush on this girl that just moved from America, her names Ashley Davies, there I admitted it, are you happy now?" Before she replied she gave me a huge hug, and ran into the living room announcing the news, I rolled my eyes, and tried to go up the stairs, but by brother glen and my dad stopped me smirking at the same time. "So sis, heard you like someone, all I could say is finally….i was beginning to worry about you, I thought you'd never find someone and end up all alone and miserable." I smacked his shoulder and he yelped like a girl, I swear he is such a jackass sometimes. But I still love him, I know, sad right? "I'm thrilled with this news Spencer" my dad said. "You have got to bring this girl over so we could meet her officialy. And of course ask her what her intentions are with you cause you know, where your parents and all."

"Mum, dad, asswipe, it's not like she's my girlfriend, jeez, maybe you guys should date her instead…besides I don't know if she likes me."

"Oh, so you do admit that you like her then, I knew it, Arthur honey this is a miracle don't you think, we should get the camera out when she finally decided to introduce us to this mystery girl and take a picture, this would be a memory worth remembering, our baby girl is all grown up, I'm so proud." Ahhh parent drama. I slipped away from them without them noticing and went to my room, dropping dead on the bed. My pet cat Tarzan, decided to get comfortable and sit on my lap, purring and licking his paw. I smiled and scratched his head. He meowed and rubbed his head against my hand. I love my cat.

Ashleys POV

Oh my god, whats wrong with me, I was so mushy back there, and I'm never mushy! This is me Ashley Davies, I'm hot and sexy, not soft and cute. But she really was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and her eyes were bluer than the sea. My heart was pounding out of my chest, when she kissed me on the cheek today. And it was a really nice kiss to. This girl is already got me thinking about her, and it's only been a few hours. I'm wandering if she's gay though. I mean for all I know she could be one hundred percent straight and is only being nice to me. Naaa, she can't be….I saw the way she blushed. She was just to cute.

I got out of my car, and went inside, my house. My house was practically a mansion. You see my dad was the rockstar Raife Davies, lead singer of purple venom. But it got to lonely around here. My mum and dad were divorced, so it's just me and my dad, but my dad is hardly never here, because he's always on tour, or is really busy making a new album with his band mates. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents to bits, but I sometimes wish that they could pay more attention to me instead of worrying about work all the time.

"Hello, anybody home?" Just As I thought, they weren't here, they were never here. I'm not surprised. I walked up the stairs and into my room slumping down on my computer chair. I looked at the number Spencer wrote on my hand and smiled. Deciding to text her, I installed her number on my phone. I texted her saying "Hey there, wuu2. I got a reply a few minuted later saying that she was punching her ass of a brother because he stole the last cookie.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley's POV

The week went by pretty fast and me and Spencer have been getting closer with each passing day. I go to her house almost every day after school and she sleeps over at mine on the weekend. Her parents love me to pieces and her mum practically said that I was like a daughter to them. I of course was very glad, that Spencer's parents had such affections for me when my own parents don't. As I was sitting on my bed, I felt Spencer lay down on my lap, and pretty soon she fell asleep, with me stroking beautiful blonde hair. I took the time to study her and couldn't help but smile. She was so beautiful, she looked so angelic when she sleeps, and the way she snuggles deeper into my lap makes me want to hug her close and never let her go.

"Spencer, wake up…..we should get something to eat, I can't have you sleep on an empty stomach, come on sleep head, open those beautiful baby blues for me."

At the sound of my voice her eyes suddenly shot open, and her fist connected with my eye. I stumbled and fell of the bed, my hand on my eye. She sure can throw a punch though.

"Oh my god, Ashley, I'm so sorry, I was having a bad dream….when I woke up I thought….and, I didn't…..I'm sorry, here let me take a look at it for you"

Her hands were soft on my face and she was deep in concentration, checking to see if my eye had been badly damaged from her punch. "It's just slightly swollen, wait here, I'll go and get an ice pack from your freezer."

Before she could go, I grabbed her hand and pulled her down on top of me, then I rolled over so I was on top, trapping her beneath me with an evil smile on my face. She squealed when her back hit the floor and I laughed. I began to tickle her and she was laughing so hard I thought she was gonna burst a gut. But then she stopped and looked at me with intense blue eyes. I gulped at the way she was staring at me. Her hand went up to cup my cheek and I don't know if this was my imagination or not, but I could've sworn she looked at my lips. I smirked at that and leaned down a little bending my arms. I was right in front of her face, and I could hear her breath hitch. I was about to kiss her, but the door burst open, and I quickly got of her. My older sister Scarlett, spotted me and Spencer looking a little flushed and she smirked crossing her arms.

"Oh, so this is Spencer, you know Ashley has been talking a lot about you…..she wouldn't shut up. It's always Spencer this, and Spencer that, but I gotta give her credit, she has good taste in girls….well, mostly blondes."

I could see Spencer lift an eyebrow and look at me with questioning eyes, I just softened at her look and blushed, looking down at the carpet and fidgeting with my hands. "She's been speaking about me huh….all good things I hope."

"Oh you wouldn't believe the things she's said about you…the first day she came home she talked about you non-stop, I thought I was gonna have to gag her to shut her up." I blushed even further and looked at Scarlett with my evil eyes. "Uh, hello, older sis, but incase you haven't noticed I'm right here….and still currently stuck on the floor, now help me the hell up!"

She just chuckled and held out a helping hand to me and Spencer. Her and Spencer were having a conversation all throughout our walk to the kitchen and I just crossed my arms and sulked. My sister practically stole Spencer away from me, and now I feel like the third wheel in this little group. "Awww Ash….don't pout" Spencer giggled and I just pouted even more mumbling under my breath. "Your so cute…"

"Spencer what have I told you about calling me cute…..I am so not cute, I'm super hot….and sexy and bad ass, and did I mention I'm HOT."

"Na….your no bad ass, your such a softie" Scarlett just stood there listening to our little banter and burst our laughing. "Oi, what are you laughing about?"

"I'm sorry….for my little outburst, but you see, Ashley here has always been a player in our home town, she was quite the bad ass then…..no one would dare call her cute, not even the guys, and that says a lot doesn't it, I mean guys are supposed to be all tough and macho and all that junk, but she'd beat the crap out of them, if they'd call her cute, Spencer, you're the only person I know, who gets away with it, looks like your whipped Ash."

I looked at Spencer and saw her smiling at me; my face was beet root red now. What's wrong with me, I never used to be like this in LA. I never blushed when ever Scarlett talked about me in front of my girlfriends, but with Spencer I do…..god, this girl was gonna kill me. But I'd die happy if she was the last person I see.

"Excuse me….moi, whipped? I don't think so, what about you….as I recall you were so whipped with your last girlfriend….and your calling me whipped, sis….your even a bigger mush than I am." Scarlett lunged at me, and I hid behind Spencer hiding my face behind her back. Spencer giggled, finding this all very amusing . "Ashley…" I put my head on her shoulder at the sound of her voice and placed my arms around her waist, then I kissed the side of her temple and cheek.

"Awwww, it's official Spence, you've turned my sister into a pile of goo…..Ahhhh, you're so cute together. Speaking of together, Ash why haven't you asked her out yet, you normally ask girls our when y…."

"Sis! STOP PLEASE….." Scarlett laughed, finding my embarrassment all to entertaining and went out of the room, leaving me and Spencer alone. Realizing that I still had my arms around her, I let go and turned her around so that she could face me. "Sorry about that Spence, my uh….my sister doesn't know when to shut up sometimes….."

"I thought she was cool, lucky you've got a sister, I've got an ass of a brother, who has no manners at all, at least you get along with yours. Soooo, what have you been saying about me then…..from the looks of it, you've mentioned me more than once." I looked down, suddenly feeling shy, god, this girl is doing things to me, and I'm turning into a pile of mush every time she does it. But I can't help it….she's just so adorable, and every time she's this close to me I just want to pull her towards me and capture her lips with mine. I've been fantasizing what her lips have tasted like ever since I saw her. Heck I've even had dreams….if ya know what I mean (wink wink)

"Oh uh, you know this and that….now come on we should cook something, it's getting dark and I promised your dad that I'd look after you this weekend." I dragged her into the kitchen and sat her down on the chair, whilst I got some mince beef, lasania layers and white whine. I was a pretty good cook in the kitchen, especially with pasta. Tonight though, I'm preparing my favorite food in the whole wide world. Lasania with minced beef and a delicious chicken white sauce splashed with a little bit of white wine for some flavor. I could feel Spencer's eyes on the back of my head and I shivered.

"Here let me help you with that, what do you need me to do."

"Oh, no Spence, you just sit down and let me cook for you…I just want you to relax tonight, no stressing about school, so just sit and chill for now."

But being the stubborn girl that she is, she didn't listen, and insisted that she helped, rolling my eyes….i told her cook the mince beef and chop one onion into small little pieces, then mix it with the minced beef. I on the other hand was getting the sauce and pasta layering ready, and looking at Spencer to make sure she was alright. I made the sauce just the way my grandma did, and tasted it. I added a little more salt and pepper, and a little more wine then tasted it again. I smiled then held the spoon out to Spencer, signaling her to try it. Her mouth was on the spoon in an instant and she pulled back closing her eyes.

"Ash that sauce tastes sooo good, you've got to give me the recipe, my dad would absolutely love to make this!"

"Sorry babe, but it's a secret recipe, can't tell you….and don't you dare do the pout and head tilt, cause it so won't work on me." She crossed her arms and pouted, giving me the dog head tilt that I love so much. I just laughed and chuckled kissing her forhead. "Nice try Spence, but it's not gonna work, you'll have to do better than that to get me to tell you….

"Oh I do do I?"

She stepped closer to me until her face was just inches from mine, and put her arms on the counter so that she was trapping me there. I gulped and held the spoon in my hand staring right back at her blue eyes, those eyes that I get lost in every time I look into them for more than a few seconds. Her head went down to my ear and she whispered.

"Tell me what I have to do then….."

I gulped from being so nervous, but quickly thought of something, and held her shoulders making sure she was a good distance away from me before I got my finger and dipped it into the sauce. Wanting to distract her, I put a dollop of it on her nose and laughed, she looked so funny right now. "Ash that's not fair, I'm so gonna get you for that, you mark my word Ashley Davies. Uh oh, she used my full name….that means only one thing, she really is gonna get me back. She placed her hands flat into the sauce pan until a huge amount of sauce was on both her hands then she turned to me and held them up to my face getting it all sticky, I squealed and slapped her hand away. I washed my face with water, rubbing all the sauce of, don't get me wrong, the sauce is to die for, but I don't want my face to be sticky later on.

"Spence that was so mean!"

"You deserve it, you cocky ass wipe…that's what you get for messing with a Carlin, you should know better."

**An Hour later…**

After an hour, I set the table and Spencer set the table, putting down knives and forks and two glassed of water. I got the oven gloves and took the lasania out of the oven, placing it in the centre of the table. Hmmm, it smelt so good, I can't wait to taste it, it's been a while since I've eaten this. Every thing was perfect. We sat down at the table and I cut a piece for Spencer and myself. The first bite was so heavenly. I heard Spencer moan, and dropped my fork and knife on the plate, staring at her with wide eyes. She had her eyes closed and was savouring the rich taste.

Cool it Ashley…..don't even think about it. Ahh, her mine was filled with thoughts of Spencer….and not just any ordinary thoughts either.

I was startled out of my day dream when I heard a chair being pulled out. I looked to my left and saw that my sister got a plate and was smirking at me. Great, I know she's gonna tease me about this later. Knowing her she'd make it her mission to embarrass me as much as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Scarlett's POV

I watched my sister from the corner of my eye and saw her struggle to keep her hands of Spencer, this was so rich, I can't wait to tease her about this later. I know Ash…..and what she wants she gets, and she so obviously wants Spencer. It's obvious by the way she smiles whenever she mentions her name or when Spencer walks in the room her whole posture changes and she got this sparkle in her eye that signals she's happy to be in Spencer's precense. I've got to hand it to her though….she sure has good taste in blondes.

Deciding to embarrass her further I whispered in her ear. "Ash your drooling…..thats's not very attractive honey…"

"Shut up!"

I saw Spencer look up at us after hearing Ash's little outburst and smirked continuing to eat the delicious meal that my sister so kindly cooked for Spencer.

"Uh, you have to excuse my sister Spencer she has the tendency to have these little outbursts…..at random times."

"Hey! No I don't you just made a remark and I simply shouted..my reply."

Spencer laughed and shook her head, obviously finding our little banter cute. "Aww guys, your so cute when you argue…"

"Spence….I am not cute, I am anything but cute. You see this face, it has hot written all over it." Ashley looked gulped when Spencer suddenly scooted her chair over and grabbed her face, checking to see if there were any signs saying she was hot. When she was done she looked straight into her eyes and smirked. "Nope, no sign of hotness anywhere, but I did find cute!"

"oh haha very funny" I saw Ashley slap her hand away and continued to eat. They totally like each other, anyone could see that, I won't be surprised if they get together one day….maybe sooner than I think. I did remember Ashley saying something about asking this hot blonde girl out with the most beautiful blue eyes, and from the looks of it she was talking about Spencer. But why hasn't she asked her yet? Oh, must be because, she's really nervous. I've never seen her this nervous before. Heck I've never even been this nervous before…..if I like a girl I just ask them straight out and see where it goes from there. Awwww I think my little Ashley is turning into a big softy.

"Yeah Ash, there no sign on your face saying your hot, your completely 100 percent cute"

I ducked out of the way when she tried to hit me.

"Scar….I swear to god, when I finish I'm gonna make you wish you were never here"

"Oh haha, what you gonna go, tickle me to death?"

"Uh, no I'm gonna show Spence all your baby photos of you when you were naked, then tell her the story of when you embarrassed yourself the first time you asked this girl out."

Oh no…she wouldn't dare, that was one incident I wouldn't want to ever repeat…like ever. Give me a break it was my first time asking a girl out. I gulped….when I remembered what happened that day.

_Flahsback_

"_Uh, hey….Amber, I was wandering if you wanted to maybe, u…_

"_Spit it out, I have to go to my swimming class soon…" I took a deep breath then looked her in the eye, I was about to say something when I felt someone bump into me from behind, causing me to spill my drink all over Amber's shirt._

"_Amber I'm so sorry , it was an accident I didn't mean to…hear let me he…." But before I could she took the lid of her ice cold drink and poured it all over my head. Everyone was laughing, and I could remember running away, blushing like mad…_

_End Flashback….._

Ash don't you dare tell anyone that, not even Spencer…I was so embarrassed that day. Amber wouldn't even look at me let alone go anywhere near me.

"Who's Amber?"

I tuned my head towards Spencer then looked back at Ashley, glaring at her.

Ashley's POV

I could see my sister glare at me. Ooops, I know that look it's a "TELL AND I'LL KILL YOU LOOK"

The last time something like that happened I ended up having to clean my sister's room for a month. And that is something I don't ever want to do again. Her room is such a mess, you can't even see the floor. But luckily she's cleaned her act up and has started being clean.

"Fine I won't…but I am so gonna show your baby photos, now those you have to let me, come one you have to admit there funny. You even laughed one time."

"Ok ok, but not the incident with Amber ok, uh…I still shiver every time she walks pass me. I would never ever want to relive that day…like never ever."

**An hour later…**

Once I cleaned the dishes, which I insisted on cleaning myself…..me and Spencer sat next to each other on the sofa with Scarlett sitting on the floor and began to watch a movie. I felt Spencer inch closer to me and I gulped at the closeness. I wanted nothing more than to pull her close to me, but I didn't want to rush things. I haven't even asked her out yet…

Once the movie was over I was about to go and put another on when I felt something soft and warm hit my shoulder. I look down and see Spencer had fallen asleep with tendrils of hair covering her beautiful face. I smiled and tucked them behind her ear. She must have felt it because sooner or later her eyes opened and I found myself staring into an ocean of blue eyes. We stared at one another for a few seconds, before I heard a cough next to me and looked down to see Scarlett. Oh, I forgot she was even there. See what she does to me…..I lose my train of thought so easily when I'm around her.

"Hey Spence, you look really tired, why don't you head on up, me and Ash will just watch another movie."

"What…no, I was just resting my eyes, I can watch another movie" To prove her point she latched onto my arm and snuggled into my side resting her head on my shoulder. I smiled and tried to hide the blush spreading throughout my cheeks, but failed miserably."

"Ok. Suit yourself, but were gonna watch a horror movie…."

"Noooo, I hate horror movies, can't we something else, something besides horror movies, please? I can't stand them…"

I put my mouth towards her ear and whispered "Don't worry Spence, I'll be here to protect you…"

She looked up and blushed at my statement. I felt all giddy inside now, I succeded in making her blush…..!

"Ok you two, no lovey dovey stuff, I don't wanna hear you two groping each other ."

"Scarlett!"

"Chill I was just kidding, no need to get all defensive on me" She put the movie on and I instantly felt Spence tighten her hold on me. Aww she was so adorable. Wait, did I just say adorable? I never say words like that, god, she's even making me all soft. Gahhh…..I don't know how long I'll be able to help myself. I just wanna kiss her so badly, but I don't want to rush her into anything. I respect her .

An hour into the movie Spencer grabbed my arm and put my hand on her face so that it was covering her eyes. I heard her scream and laughed. She really was adorable. The way she squeezed my hand when she was scared, and the way she chews on her bottom lip when she knows something was going to happen was just too cute to put into words!

"Spence, it's just a movie….it's not real"

"I know, buttiojiujpi.."

"Huh, sorry honey I can't hear you, you have to speak up." She peeked out from under my hand and said. " I said I know, but I'm still scared"

I just chuckled and pulled her in for a hug. She rested her head on my chest and I sighed snuggling my head against the side of her face so that I could smell her beautiful hair and whisper in her ear to soother her.

"Don't worry I won't go anywhere,…."


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer's POV

I has so much fun staying over at Ashley's the other night, her and her sister are so adorable when they have cute little fights. And Ashley (sigh) is so cute…..and hot. But I would never say she hot to her face otherwise she'd just gloat. After knowing her for only a few weeks I know everything about her.

I went over to my locker and put the key in, unlocking it then putting my heavy bags inside. When I closed it, I saw Ashley standing there with a beautiful white rose in her hand.

"Hey gorgeous…I got this for you" She kissed me on the cheek and I felt my whole body tingle at the touch of her lips on my skin. She held the flower up to me and I graciously took it with a big smile on my face. Yep, definitely adorable. "Thanks Ash, it's so pretty, I'll make sure to keep it fresh at home"

"Aww, if it isn't the two lover birds, how are you to doing this morning, take it you had a nice night huh Spencer" I rolled my eyes at Kyla and brushed her comment of. I know she wants to get straight to the juicy part. But I am so not gonna tell her anything, hah, I bet she can't cope without having her daily gossip or scoop of the day.

"Kyla…I'm not telling you anything….."

"Ashley, hey!" I turned to look behind Ashley's shoulder and saw Scarlett running towards us. She stopped, obviously out of breath, and looked up. But when she did, she froze. I looked to where she was staring at, and saw that it was Kyla. Hmmm, Kyla seems to be frozen to the spot to. I am so gonna tease Kyla later. Was she gay?

Kyla blushed and looked away whilst Scarlett just simply smiled…..ooooo, looks like someone has got a crush on my best friend, I'm gonna have to interrogate her about this later, I'll tell Ash to help me.

"What's up sis, did you need something?"

"What? Oh yeah, I did, um…..can you wait for me afterschool please, cause I have football practice and my car wasn't working this morning so I had to walk, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind, I'll just watch you play, wanna come and watch with Spence.?"

I looked at her for a moment contemplating whether or not I should go, but then I felt Kyla nudge me in the ribs, telling me I had yet to answer her question. Or was it cause she wanted to come and watch to….oh this should be fun, I am so going to invite her a long.

"Uh, yeah, I'd love to Ash, but is it ok if Kyla tags a long to, I'm sure she wouldn't want to MISS Scarlett playing, that would just be rude, won't you say so?"

I saw Ashley lift an eyebrow but then her eyes widened when she realized what I was doing then a smirk tugged at her lips, finally she's catching on. This is going to be so fun, all this time Kyla has been teasing me, now it's my turn to tease her about her little girl crush on Ashley's sister.

"Yeah I don't see why not, it should be fun, besides I don't think my sis would mind, do you mind sis?"

"What?" I looked at her, awww she still seems to be in a daze. Now she knows how I feel when I'm around Ashley.

"I said would you mind if Kyla tags along with us after school so that we could all watch your match.?"

"No, no not all, I'd be uh….i'd be delighted if Kyla came"

I saw her blush, then wave goodbye. I turned back to see that Kyla had gone ass well, looks like she knows what I'm up to. I was snapped out of my daze when I felt Ashley kiss me on the cheek and looked down to see her smiling up at me. She looks so gorgeous when she smiles like that…..and when she does that nose crinkle, I just about melt. Ashley, chews on her bottom lip, and I can see her fidget with her hands. That's strange, she looks like she nervous about something, but what could she be nervous about. I put my hand on her shoulder and looked at her, worried.

"Hey Ashley, is something wrong, you look like your really nervous, what's up?"

At first she didn't answer my question, but when she snapped her head up to look at me, she just shook her head and gave me a little smile.

"Yeah I'm fine, uh….I just, need to ask you something, after school, can you meet me by your locker?"

"Yeah sure, but you know you could always talk to me now, I mean the school bell won't go till another 15 minutes, we have some time left. She walks up to me and gives me a hug. I'm a little surprised at her sudden forwardness but put my arms around her neck and pull her closer to me. She hugs me tighter then lets go after a few second. I immediately miss her warmth and wish that she couldn't held hold for a little while longer.

"Sorry, but I gotta go and do something first, I'll see you after school ok, see ya later bye!"

And there she goes, running down the hall to her music class. I scratched the top of my head, confused as to why she couldn't just talk to me now. Must be something really important though cause she was so willing to do it later rather than right now. I sighed and headed to the library to read for a few minutes, I was thinking so hard about what she could possibly want to talk to me about, but nothing came to mind.

After a had sat down in the library for a 10 minutes, the bell rang signaling that it was time for first period to start. I packed my books into my bag and ran to my English class. Great, English, why did it have to be English first thing in the morning. I don't think I could take an hour with our teacher talking about the language and god knows what. Last time she made us read for the entirely lesson and I almost feel asleep. Kyla had to nudge me awake.

"Al right class, open your books to the page we were on last time, we are going to read together as a class and stop at the next scene, then you and your partner will answer some questions I have put together on the board, please work in silence otherwise I will make you stay after class and finish of the work."

Despite her attitude, I just took my book out and me and Kyla began to read the book.

Ashley's POV

I think she suspected something. Damn it, I'm so not good at this kind of thing. I mean usually I just ask a girl out plain and simple. But with Spencer I want it to be super special so that she won't say no or make up an excuse so that she won't go out with me. After the day ended I had a free period last, so I went out to a Costa coffe shop and got Spencers favorite drink, cold vanilla milkshake and grilled chicken salad sandwhich. Then I went to the flower shop and got her some more flowers. It took a while to get back to school, but when I did, I saw Spencer waiting for me at her usual spot. Hmmm, she seems to be early today, her class doesn't end for like another 25 minutes.

"Hey beautiful, what you doing out here so early, you still have 25 minutes of class left"

"Oh and hey to you to, trying to get rid me are you?" I rolled my eyes and giggled at her comment. I got the food from the backseat of my car and got out. \

"I got you your favorite, vanilla milkshake and grilled chicken salad sandwhich, I know how much you like it, so I thought I'd go and get it for you."

"Aww, Ash you didn't have to, but thanks anyway that was very sweet of you to do…..hey, what's that behind your back, is that for me to?"

I chuckled at her and slowly took the flowers out, holding them in front of her face. "Uh yeah, I got these for you to….see this is something I've been waiting to do till later on but I guess I could do it now, so hear you go."

She took the flowers and smiled at me. We sat down on a school bench and Spencer began to drink her shake. She moaned when the cold drink hit her lips, and I had to surpress a groan. Cool it Ash, this is the moment of truth so don't blow it by freaking her out!

After she finished we walked side by side towards the football pitch, this is it I thought. I slowly grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers. She stopped and looked at her hands then at me. "Ok, here goes, Spence I was wandering if maybe you'd uh…..I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, I just really like you….and I completely understand if you say no but I just thou….."

"Ashley, I couldn't answer without you actually asking me the question first." She giggled at my rambling and I blushed.

"Ok, well I was wandering if you'd maybe like to go out with me sometime?"

She blinked a couple of times, and at first I thought that maybe I made a mistake, maybe I asked her at the wrong time. But then I felt her almost tackle me into a bone crushing hug, and I hugged her back, still not knowing what her answer is. "I'd love to go out with you sometime!"

I pulled out of the hug, with wide eyes.

"Really, so that's a yes? As in a yes yes, as in I'll go out with you yes?"

"Yes you dork, yes as In I'll go out with you" I squealed and pulled her into another hug, spinning her round a little, but then put her down.

"Well, finally! Took you long enough Ashley."

We both turned round to see Scarlett in her football outfit grinning at us. Spencer buried her face into my neck obviously a little shy. But I just kissed the side of her head and smiled at how cute she's being.

"Awww, I'm sorry I know I've said this to you before Ash, but you too are so cute together, I'm so glad your finally taking her out on a date."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. Spencer finally decided to pull her face out of my neck, and when she did I kissed the top of her forhead. She just blushed and rested her chin on my chest looking at me with her bright blue eyes.

"Ahhh, Spence!"

We both looked behind us and saw Kyla jumping up and down like an excited puppy with a toy. Spencer let go of me and went up to Kyla, excusing herself for a while. I just laughed and looked at them. I saw Scarlett staring at Kyla. I walked up to her and closed her chin.

"Uh, not polite to stare sis."

She blushed at being caught and slowly backed away stuttering a nervous goodbye before heading of back to the changing rooms with the rest of her team mates. Man she's got it bad for Kyla. Hmmm, I'll have to see what I can do about that.

**(Hey guys, so sorry for not updating in a long time, but please review and comment, I'd love to hear what you think about this chapter)**


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer's POV

I practically screamed with Joy when she asked me out, but of course I kept it to myself. I shivered when I felt her lips touch my forhead. I saw Kyla and rolled my eyes at how kiddy she's being. Excusing myself from Ashley's arms I went over to Kyla and told her to keep it down.

"Tell, me the details, like right now, if you don't I'm going to have to pry it out of you later….Spence come on tell me what happened

"Ok, ok but keep it down. Well, it started with me and her chatting this morning by my locker, then she all of a sudden she got so nervous, it was so adorable. I asked her what was wrong, and she said she need to ask me something. She ran off shortly afterwards. At the end of the day she ended up getting me my favrotie food from costa coffe and a bunch of flowers, I mean how sweet can she get right?"

I saw Kyla nod, and I continued to tell her about how Ashley was so nervous when she asked me out. As I was telling her about how cute Ashley was when she was nervous I felt the devil herself put her arms around me and I leaned into her body liking the feel off it against me.

"Hey, hope you're not talking about me know are you?"

"Oh hey Ash, na, Spencer was just telling me how you rambled when you asked her out"

I saw Ashley blush and felt her breath at the back of my neck. She kissed the skin there and I gave a deep sigh. I could be in her arms forever, it just felt so right. I wander where she will be taking me tonight for our date. "Spence, you told her that, it was so embarrassing…" I chuckled at how cute she was being and kissed the side of her face. So much for a bad ass, she's as soft as a teddy bear, I'll can tease he about this later.

After a while of just chatting, I looked at my watch and saw that it was almost time for the football match. We quickly went to the pitch and sat down on the seats close towards the front of the pitch. I saw Scarlett do a nut megg and then scored. I was jumping out of my seat and clapping. I heard everyone laugh at my enthusiamsm and snuggled into Ashley's side, laying my head on her shoulder. I felt her look down at me and smiled to myself. I've never like anyone this much before. Wait, scratch that, I've never even had a crush before, so she's the first person ever to make me feel this way.

"You ok there Spence…I never knew you were a big fan of football."

"Yeah, I am, I play myself, but I'm the goalie"

"Really? Maybe you could go up against Scarlett one time, I bet you could save all her goals." (Sigh) She gives the best compliments. Literally, every time she says something so sweet I swoon and melt to the floor. Nobody should be able to this it's lethal I tell you.

"Na, Scarlett would beat me, she's amazing at this game, I mean look at her on that pitch, she's owning the other team!"

I felt her chuckle. Kyla was smiling throughout the whole match, her eyes locked on Scarlett the whole time. Yeah, she has so got the hots for Ashley's sister, I'm going to do something about that. I've never known Kyla to have a crush on anyone, so this is so good, it's a good opportunity, and I'm not going to miss it.

Scarlett scored a goal yet again, and Kyla practically jumped out of her seat screaming her head off. Me and Ashley told her to be quiet and sit down.

"Kyla! You might want to keep it down, were one of the only few people here."

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to draw soo much attention over here,"

The match turned out to be really good, the score being 5-1 to Scarlett's team of course. She scored 3 and this other girl scored the last two. We saw her and her team enter the changing room and took this as our cue to leave and wait for her outside. Once we got there we saw her standing with her P.E. kit smiling like mad.

"Great game Scarlett, I knew you'd win...actually I'm not surprised that you didn't win, you always win, I can't even remember the last time you lost."

"Thanks Ash, so lets set of, I need a shower and I'm starving!"

Everyone laughed, she was always hungry, every weekend when I went over to Ash's house she'd be stuffing her face with all sorts of things, like pizza, crisps, chocolate. But she still manages to stay fit and her body has no sign of belly flab anywhere.

"Yeah I agree with Scarlett on the hungry part, I'm still hungry"

Ashley laughed at me, even after a milkshake and a huge sandwich I'm still hungry. Well what can I say, I've got a fast metabolism so I don't really care about what I eat. "Yeah no kidding Spence, we just heard you stomach growl, come on better get going before somebody gets grumpy….and I'm not mentioning any names."

I slapped her on the shoulder whilst we were walking to her car and she gave a yelp and pouted at me. Serves her right, she may not have said it by I soooo know that she was thinking it. I do get grumpy if I haven't eaten.

"That's what you get for calling me grumpy!"

"How did you even know I was talking about you, for all you know I couldn't been talking about my sister, or even Kyla."

Both Kyla and Scarlett burst out laughing at our playful banter. We all got to the car and headed over to Ashley's house. "Uh…me and Spence won't be eating much, I'm taking her out tonight, somewhere special."

"Awww, where you taking me?"

"What makes you think I'm gonna tell you, that's the whole point of it, if I tell you it won't seem as special anymore…and no if your thinking it's something like having a picnic on the beach, that's not it, that 'so cliché now."

"Ash since when do you care where you take girls out on a date?"

"Well Scar, I don't….but Spencer's different, and I want to make sure that our first date is perfect. She's special…."

I swooned when she said that I was special, she is such a hopeless romantic, well when she's around me that is. Her arm slipped around my shoulders and she pulled me to her side. I could smell the soft scent of her hair as it blew in the wind. Apple and Oranges. It was so aromatic I thought I was going to faint because of the smell. Seeing me in a daze, Ashley waved her hand in front of my face. I snapped out of it and looked at her, my face going beet root red at having been caught spacing out. "Uh, sorry spaced out there for a second….

"Hmmmm, was it because of me?" her voice had gone all husky and her eyes had darkened a shade. I felt her put her arms around my waist and pull me towards her so that our bodies were touching. She put her forehead against mine and rubbed her nose gently down my cheek. Her breath was now on my neck and I was finding it hard to breathe.

"Uh…n-n-n-noo" Did I just stutter? I felt her chuckle against my neck before she looked back up and she had that mischievous glint in her eye. She kissed the corner of my mouth and I closed my eyes at the contact. It stayed there for a couple of seconds longer than necessary before she pulled away and led me and the others in the kitchen.

"Ewww, guys, can you please keep the PDA to a minimum please, It's sickeningly cute and contagious, don't wanna catch it"

"Sis, your just jealous…"

"Moi, Jealous, I don't think so, I could have any girl I want thanks very much, I don't have problems in the dating department."

I heard Ash giggle, but when I looked at Kyla I saw that she had a scowl on her face. Uh-oh, looks like someone is a tad bit jealous at that revelation. She crossed her arms and coughed, drawing all our attention to her. "Uh, where's your bathroom?"

"Oh it's just outside the kitchen, go straight then turn right, should be right next to the drawing room."

"Thanks…."

She walked out in silence and the rough felt like it was filled with tension, right before Ashley decide to break the silence and clap her hands together asking what everyone would like to eat for lunch. "So what do you guys want me to whip up? Any requests…?"

I kindly told Ashley to just bake me some cookies. Everyone else had chow mein and corn soup.

The cookies of course were heavenly. I wonder where Ashley learned to cook and bake. I'll have to get her to teach me some of her recipe's sometime. My dad could learn a few things from her.

**3 hours later….**

After an hour of staying at her house, she kindly dropped me back home and said she'll pick me up at 7:00pm sharp for our date. I was just finished putting my make up on when I heard the door bell ring, and my mum and dad chatting with Ashley. Oh god, there probably interoggating her, my mum might embarrass me to death! Ahh, I better get down before she pulls out the baby photos of me when I was little.

I ran down the stairs, and when I did I saw Ashley look at me with a look of aww on her face. I slowly descended down the stairs and closed her chin with the tip of my finger. I was about to say hi when I heard a camera snap. I looked at my mum and saw that she had taken a photo of me and Ashley. "Mum…put the camera away!"

"It's ok, Spence, I don't mind her taking a picture of us. Go ahead Mrs. Carlin, take a couple more."

I rolled my eyes, and me and Ashley posed for the pictures. Once it was over, Ashley told my day that she'd get me home before midnight and kissed them both on the cheek saying she'll keep me safe at all times. Awww, I think my parents might be in love with her or something. I just chuckled and we both walked to her car getting in the front seat.

" So ready to go Spence?"

**(Hey guys, please review, would love to know you thoughts, lol, what do you think of the story so far, isn't Ashley just adorable?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ashley's POV**

The car ride was silent, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, I was so nervous about this date. I know me? Nervous? You'd probably have a hard time believing that, but here I am in the car, in silent, with the girl I really like right now and I'm nervous. I hope she's going to like where I'm taking her…I'm not trying to flaunt my money around, but I did want to make this first date special, so I bought a yacht and hired some people for the night to serve us food out in the open sea, and the best thing is, it won't be inside, but on the roof on the yacht so we could watch the sunset. I know, sounds cheesy, but it's sweet right? Spencer has no clue where I'm taking her, and I want to keep it that way, I want to see the look on her face when she see where we're going to have our first date.

We were currently stuck in traffic, and I just tapped my fingers on the steering wheel nervously. I heard a soft chuckle and looked to my left to see her intently staring at me with an amused look on her beautiful face. "What? Do I have something on my face or something?" She bit her lip and for one split second I stared at how she was chewing ever so lightly on it. But my attention was drawn back to her face and I looked into her eyes. "Nothing, it's just…you're so adorable when you nervous"

"Spenceeee…..I am not adorable, I've said this before" I heard her soft laughter and couldn't help but laugh myself. "See your laughing along, so that must mean you agree with me…..that's proof enough."

"What! No it isn't I was just….." But before I could continue the green light had gone up and the cars behind me started to honk their horns. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, and cussed under my breath before heading into the direction I want to go to. Spencer giggle, and I smiled, now she's the definition of adorable, that was a cute giggle? Oh great, I'm starting to sound sappy…

**10 minutes later…..**

I slowly parked the car and put it on break. Taking of my seatbelt, I got a blindfold out from the back seat and held it out in front of her. She looked at me confused for a little while, and then I explained why I wanted her to wear it. "Ash, come on, do I really have to wear a blindfold?" I rolled my eyes and giggled. We both got out of the car, of course me wanting to be polite I opened her door for her, and she kindly said thank you. Getting behind her, I raised my hands and slowly put it over her eyes; I tied the knot on the back and then whispered "Yes" in her ear. I could feel her whole body shiver slightly when the words were spoken in here ear and I grinned, happy that I could make her feel that way.

I held her hand, and we strolled along the beach until we reached the end. There was a speed boat waiting for us, and the driver waved his hand saying hello. "Why hello there , you ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm all set Dave lets go, don't wanna keep my date waiting….." He chuckled and I felt Spencer hold my hand tighter. Dave made sure she got on the boat gently and then I went on afterwards, sitting next to Spencer. I'm pretty sure she could guess where we are right now, but she still doesn't know where were going, and I want to keep it that way till we reach the yacht. "Ash, are we on a boat…..don't lie I could feel the air hitting my face, and I could here water.."

"Yes were on a boat, a speed boat actually, now just be patient, it's not that far." She grumbled and rested her back on the seats. I just sat quietly until I finally say the boat and I stood up excitedly grabbing Spencer's hand in the process. "Ok were here" "Finally, I was beginning to think we would never get there". I punched her shoulder lightly, and I could see her pout. Serves her right, although, now she's looks extremely cute, and totally kissable. A hand reached out to Spencer and I saw the butlers I hired gently make sure she gets on the boat safely. Once we were on deck, I took the blindfold of Spencer. At first she had her eyes closed, but when she began to open them, her mouth opened in shock…..

"We…are, I mean, is this…oh my god" She looked around then turned to face me. Running smack into my body she gave me a hug, winding her arms around my neck. "Oh my god, Ashley, it's beautiful…wait, is this your boat?" We pulled out of the hug and I cupped her cheek with my left hand staring into her ocean blue eyes. "Yes, it's my boat I bought it one two days ago, I wanted our first date to be special." I felt her hand clasp around my hand, then her soft lips on the inside of it. I smiled and held her hand, taking her on the roof of the yacht where our dinner awaits us.

"I know your favorite food is lasagna, so I had the chef make it for the both of us."

"Aww, that's so sweet, but wait a second, how did you know it's my favorite?"

"Well, I asked your brother three days ago and he told me, of course he asked why I wanted to know and I told him it was because I wanted to ask you out on a date. Your parents kinda overheard us, and your mum went ballistic, started to hug me like mad!" I heard her laugh, and I stared at her, her laugh was super contagious, I could get lost just listening to her voice.

But I was snapped out of it, when I heard Spencer chuckle and click her fingers in front of my face. My face flushed a deep shade of red. "Come on I'm hungry, lets it! Can't keep the lasagna waiting!  
I smiled at her eagerness and excitement, then pulled her chair out so she could sit down . We dug into our food and talked, whilst listening to the waves silently crashing against the side of the yacht. I found out that her favorite sport was swimming, and that she would love to go jet skiing one day. This felt so nice, and I felt so comfortable with her. After we finished, the chef brought up a chocolate mousse desert and I saw Spencer's eyes widened! "I love chocolate mousse!"

I was so happy that she was enjoying herself and watched her take the first bite, she moaned at the taste, and I chuckled before biting into the sweet chocolaty desert. Wow, this is one good chocolate mousse. I seriously need to hire this chef at home. "Wow this is so good Ash, it's like the best chocolate mousse I've ever tasted."

"Yeah I know, it's so good" We joked around whilst we ate our desert, then when the butlers took the food away, led Spencer downstairs on the deck so we could watch the soft glow of the sun slowly set in the horizon. Spencer put her hands on the railings and closed her eyes. I stepped next to her and just marveled at her beauty. It's amazing that someone is this beautiful. Her blonde hair flew carelessly in the wind, and I had to stop myself from just pushing her hair back and smelling her blonde hair. She looked at me after a minute and held my hand. We basked in this beautiful moment, until I felt Spencer slightly shiver. The wind had picked up speed and it suddenly was very cold. I took of my sweater and out it around her shoulders, and then let her inside one of the rooms inside the yacht. I had officially made this my room because it's the biggest one, everything was set out nicely. I switched on the large Tv that hung on the wall and put in a movie. We sat on the sofa, and I could feel Spencer snuggle into me. I sighed and kissed the top of her head…..i'm having such a great time.

**2 hours later**

We were at Spencer's doorstep and this was it, the moment I had been waiting for since I first met her. I know I'm such a guy , but it's just me. "Ashley thank you so much, I had such a great time with you, and I can't wait to spend some more time with you again." I took her hand and kissed it, I looked up to see her blush and smiled. "Your welcome, I'd do anything for you…" I whispered the last part, then slowly leaned in till I was only a breath away from her lips. Her eyes closed automatically of their own accord, and then captured her lips in mine. Her arms went around my neck and mine were around her waist. She began to kiss me back and I heard her slightly whimper when I swiped my tongue against her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She silently obeyed, and our tongues touch for the first time, battling for dominance. My lungs were begging for air, but I carried on, not wanting to stop. We carried on like this for another minute before I slowly pulled back out of breath.

I looked at her and could see that her eyes were still closed and her mouth slightly red and swollen from kissing. I kissed her again for a few seconds then pulled back. Her eyes finally opened, and they were glazed with what looked like affection.

"Wow….t-t-tha, it was, t-that was…it felt so good. My first kiss…" She was in a dreamlike state and I laughed bringing her body closer to mine, but then I stopped laughing at looked at her, my face serious all of a sudden. "I was your first kiss?"

"Yeah….you are."

I kissed her again, and I felt her smile into the kiss. "I'm honoured to be your first kiss Spence." She was about to reply, but we were interrupted, when her mum opened the door and squealed with delight. "Ahhh, my daughter had her first kiss!"

"Mum! You spied on me?"

They rambled for while longer and I stood there blushing like mad. I kindly said my goodbyes and kissed her on the cheek before getting into my car. I waited till she went inside, and then drove of with a smile on my face. What? I couldn't help but smile, she was such a great kisser, her lips were so soft against my own and I could still taste the slight cherry flavor of her lip gloss. The drive home was spent with me grinning like mad.

Scarlett ended up demanding what happened, and I told her the whole story of how our date went. She awwwed at the end and I had to blush. "So….looks like you really like her huh?"

"Yeah…yeah I do Scar, I just hope I don't screw it up with her, I really like her and I don't wanna screw anything up."

"Ashley, you won't screw anything up ok…just stay calm. You've moved on from your previous habits back in LA, you've changed so there's no need to worry, I know you won't do anything to hurt Spencer. Things will be ok, I know it."

"Thanks sis, so…..did you ask Kyla out yet?"

"What, uh, no I don't have a crush on her…." I looked at her, and gave her the "Your kidding me" look and she looked away. I knew it, she totally has the hots for her. "You so do like her…I saw the way you were looking at her when you thought that no one was looking, you so do…."

I laughed at patted her on the should, walking up to my room.

(**Hey everyone, so sorry for the really late chapter, I had easter break and won't let me sign in at home for some strange reason, but I promise to try and make another chapter soon, lol, maybe even later**.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Scarlett's POV**

Ash told me about her date last night, and oh boy did she sound happy. This morning she kept on going on and on about how amazing there first kiss was, now don't get me wrong I'm happy for her and all, but to her brag about it all day, is annoying the hell out me! I'm currently sitting nearby the school watching the swimmers swim laps like there life depended on it. As I was about to get up from my seat, a familiar face caught my eye….it was Kyla getting out of the pool dripping wet in her bathing suit. I never Knew she did swimming. A sharp slap to my shoulder sent me looking away and when I turned around I saw Spencer with her arms crossed smirking.

"I saw that, you were so totally checking her out…don't deny it I saw the way you were looking at her when she was getting out of the pool"

"I don't know what you're talking about, and speaking of which, I heard about your date with Ash yesterday, she was gushing about it this morning, wouldn't shut up about your first kiss, it's kind of sickening to watch actually"

Spencer blushed a bright red, and I had to laugh. Ash was right about something, she was adorable when she blushed. She glared at me and stuck her tongue out acting all childish. "Oh very mature Spence." Her hand made it's way to my shoulder, but I dodged her and jumped out of the way. Ashley's voice in the distance made me look her way, and I saw Spencer immediately light up at her presence. I'm glad Ashley finally made her move on Spencer, because they look so cute together…I wish I'd have someone like Spencer. "Hey sis, hey Spencer…" Her eyes glazed over when she saw Spencer and I saw Spence duck her head, obviously flattered by the attention Ashley was giving her right now"

I rolled my eyes, when Ashley suddenly kissed her and they started to make out like they were in there own little world and no one was watching, well hate to break it to the two lovebirds, but I'm right here, and I can see the whole thing with my own two eyes, which are now being burnt buy the strong PDA vibe they were giving out. "Ahhhhh! Oh my god Spencer! Details details details!" Oh no….Kyla's here, quick remain cool and collected, just stay calm, oh god she's sitting right next to me. I saw Spencer pull back from kissing Ash and she turned to Kyla frowning. Looks like someone didn't like being disturbed, but couldn't say I blame her, if I was disturbed from a hot make out session I'd be annoyed!

"Kyla, seriously, stop screeching every time you see something juicy or whatever…I'm right here you know, Jesus, you could burst my ear drums!"

"Hey, not my fault, you didn't give me the details of your date last night with the "so called hottie" right next to you" I had to stifle a laugh, did Spence really call Ashley a hottie, I mean I've heard hot….but hottie is kinda cheesy. "You think I'm hot?" Ashley's voice made Spencer turn around and I could see blushing, clearly embarrassed. "I uh, might've mentioned that….um, but yeah I do think your hot, and beautiful and incredibly….ok I'm going to shut up now before I embarrass myself even more, uh got go bye!" She dashed off and I could see Ash laugh before going after her. Aww that's so sweet!

"Oh great, there goes the news of the day" Kyla muttered, hmmm Spence was right, she does get grumpy when she doesn't get her own way. "Uh-h-h-hhi Kyla, uh how you doing today, uh saw you swim you were great by the way." Her head snapped in my direction and I could see her raise her eyebrow before she smiled. I think I just melted, somebody scoop me up and take me home! Her smile is so contagious. "Oh, hey Scarlett, yeah I'm doing good"

We chatted for a while, before Kyla's swimming coach called her over and told her to swim 3 more laps then get changed. I sighed, I've got it bad, and I never even have a crush, let alone for this long. She's making me soft.

**Spencer's POV**

Oh my god, I just embarrassed myself back there, I mean really, who does call someone a hottie! "Spence come one, wait up!" I felt her hand slip into my own and pull to a stop by the lockers. She kissed my hand then game me a gentle kiss. I love her kisses, they were so gentle and caring. After a few second she pulled back and rested her forhead against my own. "Hey, there's no need to be embarrassed, I think it's cute that you called me a hottie" I had to smiled at her, who could be embarrassed when the girl of your dreams if talking and looking at you like Ashley was right now, uh nobody right!

"That's more like it, so I was thinking, it's the weekend tomorrow, can you come over to my house, I'd like to spend some more time with you,…you should bring Kyla too, we should hatch a plan to get her and Scarlett together."

"I'd love to…..and about Kyla and Scarrlett, how are we going to do that?" I though about it for a second, how are we going to get those two together, better yet, how are we going to get Scarlett to grow a pair and ask Kyla out. I could see how nervous she was when Kyla was around her, she's all sappy and keeps stuttering. "I've got an idea, come closer, tomorrow when you come over we'll play truth or dare, we'll dare Scarlett to kiss Kyla, it's great!" Hmmm that does sound great, maybe then she'll have more confidence and finally ask Kyla out, I mean I have to admit that they do look good together. And Kyla's not really doing a good job with hiding the fact that she has a huge crush on Scarlett. She'd always ask something about her since the first time she's met her.

"Sounds good"

We went of to our first class ready for the boring lecture we were about to receive from the teacher. I really hate Math! It's a boring subject and I don't get it, who can remember all those equations anyways, I mean they say if you know and study it you'll be able to get the answers in no time, but that's not even true, I tried it myself and nothing seems to get to me, well at least not a lot.

I can't wait till the end of the day, I just want to go home and sleep….i've been stressing myself out, and I couldn't even sleep last night because I remembered the way Ashley was when she kissed me.

**Flashback…..**

_I looked at her and could see that her eyes were still closed and her mouth slightly red and swollen from kissing. I kissed her again for a few seconds then pulled back. Her eyes finally opened, and they were glazed with what looked like affection._

"_Wow….t-t-tha, it was, t-that was…it felt so good. My first kiss…" She was in a dreamlike state and I laughed bringing her body closer to mine, but then I stopped laughing at looked at her, my face serious all of a sudden. "I was your first kiss?"_

"_Yeah….you are."_

_I kissed her again, and I felt her smile into the kiss. "I'm honoured to be your first kiss Spence." She was about to reply, but we were interrupted, when her mum opened the door and squealed with delight. "Ahhh, my daughter had her first kiss!"_

"_Mum! You spied on me?"_

I groaned at the memory coming to disturb mine and Ashley's happy moment. Would've been longer if she hadn't come in and disturbed us. "Miss Carlin…..Miss Carlin!" The sound of the teachers voice brought me out of my day dream and I looked up at the teacher who now had his arms crossed and began tapping his foot. I could hear people trying to stifle there laughter. "Uh…yes, sir?" My voice was quiet. "Since you weren't paying attention, would you like to tell the class what the answer to this simultaneous equation is?" I thought for a moment, but nothing seemed too registered in my mind. "I looked away trying to avoid the teacher's eyes. "Uh, sorry sir, I don't know"

"Ok, fine…next time please pay attention otherwise I will have to give you a detention and I don't want to be giving any" I nodded my head and the teacher went back to the board, explain the method over again. I heard the whole class groan in frustration and smack their heads on their desks obviously bored out of there mind. I felt my pocket vibrate and looked up to see Ashley whispering to look at my phone. I smiled and quietly took out my phone while the teacher's back was turned.

"_Hey, you okay?" A XO_

"_Yeah, sorry, was just daydreaming about something" S XO_

"_Ooooo, daydreaming huh. About me I hope" xP A XO_

"_lol, yes actually has anyone every told you that you think way too much of yourself?, now stop distracting me, I need to get back to work before I get caught" xP S xo_

"_Hahaha, ok…..i'll be thinking about you" A xo_

I smiled at her last reply and looked over my shoulder to see her smiling back at me, I winked before getting back to work and trying to solve the math problem I've been on for the last 6 minutes now. (sigh) I hope this lesson ends soon. I really want to spend some time with Ash straight after school, maybe Scarlett and Kyla can hang around to. I know they'd love to see each other, it's so obvious that they have the hots for each other, but they don't want to admit it. Kyla had never admitted to liking anyone, and Ash told me that Scarlett has never had a crush on someone for this long, let alone a girl she just met like 2 and half weeks ago now.

**End of the day…..**

The end of the school day finally came to an end, and I was standing by my locker, waiting for Ash and Kyla to arrive. I began to worry when they still hadn't come and slipped my hand into my pocket to et my phone out. Soft warm hands covered my eyes, and I felt her husky breath breathe into my ear ever so lightly before speaking. The hairs on the back on my neck stood up and I could feel goosebumps. "Guess who?" I giggled at her playful tone before covering her hands with my own and unclasping them from my eyes. I turned around and wound my hands around her neck pulling her in from a gentle brief kiss. "Nice try, but I knew it was you…"

"Damn it, was hoping to surprise you….." She was so adorable when she was being sarcastic. "Anyways; where's Kyla and Scarlett… I haven't se…"

"Hey guys, sorry were late, I accidentally bumped into Kyla and I had to help her pick up her books and stuff."

Me and Ashley giggled, and Kyla and Scarlett just looked us funny. The plan was still in order, and we were going to go through with it, I want to see the look on Kyla's face when Scarlett is about to kiss her, I bet she's gonna go beet root red! "Uh guys, why are you looking at us like that, is there something we should now about?"

"Us, na….we aren't up to anything, are we Ash"?

"Yep, nothing at all, now come on! Lets get out of here, I'm starving and I need to eat." We all laughed, Ash always was good at getting of the subject. Out of the corner of my eye, I could still see that Kyla was deep in thought, oh crap….i know that look. She's knows were up to something, she's always knows when I'm up to something, which is kinda creepy.

**Kyla's POV**

Ok, is it just me or are the love birds over there up to something and I don't know about it. I know Spence, she was never really good at hiding something from me. Yes I know it sounds creepy how I could tell, but I've just known her for a while so I know when she's lying or trying to hide something from me. And by the mischievous look in her eye, I can tell that she's up to no good. I know her and Ash have planned something, and I intent to find out what it is.

I can never resist butting in, but I can't help it, it's just in my nature. "So Ash, you and Spencer planned anything that I should know about?"

"What? No what makes you say that, me and Spencer are totally innocent, aren't we Spence" She nudged Spence's shoulder and I could see her in the front of the car seat, looking anywhere, but my eyes, ha, I've got her right where I wanted, she's totally in the hot seat right now. "Uh, yeah. Totally, what Ash said" Her hands were beginning to fidget in her lap and I just know any second she's going to gush everything out, but before she could Ash turned on the radio…gahhh, looks like I'll have to find out some other way.

I heard them whispering to each other when we were inside the house and I saw them giving each other these wired looks. Ok, I seriously am missing something here. It's either me or they really are hiding something from me. "So guys, are you sure that I don't need to know anything, because you two seem to be a little suspicious, and I can't put my finger on it, but I just know your keeping something from me, something I should know about. "Nope, were keeping nothing a secret everything's just peachy clean, nothing to hide…..alright see you later bye!" Ashley quickly dashed of with Spencer in tow and I couldn't help but laugh at there cutness, they really were god together.

"Ok, I just know those two lover birds are planning something….and Intend to find out, sooner or later. They won't be able to hide it for long, and I know Spencer, she'll burst if I corner her, she was never any good at keeping secrets, especially from me….."

**(Hey sorry guys, I was meant to post this last week, but I've been so busy with school work, review please, and hope you enjoy the chapter!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ashley's POV**

Everything was set for today and Spencer will shortly be over along with Kyla. I can't wait to put the plan in action. I had to laugh the other day when Kyla tried so hard to pry it out of Spencer but she just wouldn't budge. I'm so proud of my girl…apparently Spencer told me that she was never any good at keeping secrets, especially from Kyla since they were best friends and all, but luckily I was there every time Spencer was about to budge. Hmmmm…I don't think Kyla will stop, knowing her she'd probably corner Spencer into a room and torture the poor girl, but I'll come to her rescue!

The bell rang and I quickly got of the seat dashing to the door. I heard Kyla talking to Spencer outside and thought that I better get Spencer out of the way before "Kyla's torture begins".

"Kyla I told you we are not hiding anything, know will you please stop with the interrogation because I need my ears for listening thank you very much…seriously, there is no…oh, hey Ash, sorry about that you know how Kyla can get, always prying" I laughed, that was true, even if it wasn't any of her business she was still trying to budge in on other people's lives, especially there private ones…..if you know what I mean. Kyla reminds me of one of my friends back in LA, Alison. I miss her, she reminds me so much of Kyla….and I can't help but feel that her death was my fault, if I could've saved her, but I wasn't quick enough and they ended up killing her…. The thoughts fogged my brain every night, and I keep having the same dream over and over again.

**Flashback**

"_I wish you didn't have to go Ash, I'm gonna miss you, who's gonna be my partner in P.E.?" I punched her in the shoulder, laughing._

"_Hey you could always visit me, my mum said it was fine, and we could hang out, it'll be no problem, you know distance couldn't stop me from being your friend right?" She looked thoughtful for a moment, and in couldn't help but be concerned, I know she was going to be torn about me leaving, but there was nothing I could do about it. I tried convincing my parents to let me stay here, and maybe get my own apartment so that I could share it with Alison, but they would have none of it, they wanted me to go with them so that we could be one big family._

"_Yeah I guess we could…..and I know you would never doubt our friendship, let alone forget about it, thanks Ash."_

"_No problem, I will always be here for you…"_

_We walked back making small talk along they way, we heard footsteps behind us, but thought it was nothing and carried on walking. But later on into the walk, somebody grabbed me from behind putting a blade around my neck and whispering in my ear. "Give me your money and I won't kill you….." His breath sent chills down my spine, and quickly got all my cash out, shaking. I could see Alison was in the same position, and she too was scared, except the other guy had a gun to her back. Once I had given the money he quickly pushed me away. I fell to the ground, and the next thing I knew I saw the guy with the gun point it towards Alison, my eyes, widened in fright and I dashed to my feet, but by the time I had gotten to her, the bullet had already pierced her abdomen._

"_Alison, please wake up, please wake up! You can't die please!" Blood was flowing out of her chess, and I could hear her breathing getting weaker with each breath she took. I took out my phone and called the police and the ambulance. "Ash…..Ashley, I feel so cold, every thing seems to be dark." _

"_Don't say that! Your going to be fine, you hear me, every thing will be fine, you'll see, once you get better, you'll be able to visit me and every thing will be back to normal." I heard her wheeze and I felt the tears role down my cheek, I couldn't stand to see her being in so much pain. "Ashley, listen to me, promise me that you'll try not to think that this is your fault, please…."_

"_Alison, you're going to be fine, don't say stuff like that"_

"_Ashley, please…." I cried harder, and nodded my head, I felt her go limp in my arms and cried harder knowing that she was already gone."_

"Ashley! Hey, are you okay, I've been trying to get your attention for like the past minute or two, is something wrong?" I looked into her blue eyes and smiled, trying to reassure I was fine even though all I felt like doing right now, was cry. Scarlett was already downstairs, dressed up. Wow, she seems to have put so much effort. I laughed, the memory of Alison, already seeming to have gone of my mind. "Come on, time to party girls, I'll get snacks!"

"Kyla why don't you sit next to Scarlett, me and Spencer will prepare the snacks and everything else, is there anything you'd like to order guys….Spence?"

"Uh yeah, can we order pizza, I haven't had that in a while" I kissed her cheek and she blushed. "Of course, you go in the kitchen and get everything ready, I'll be there in sec, ok? I'm just gonna order the pizza." I grabbed the phone in the living room and ordered to large pizza's one margarita and the other Hawaiian. I knew Spencer loves margarita pizza; she told me so on my third day here.

"Ash are you okay, I haven't see you space out like that since….well, since you know, Alison." I looked at her my face almost saddening instantly. It hurts when other people even mention her. Even though I promised Alison that I would try and not think it's my fault, I still can't help but to think that it is. "Don't say her name, just please don't, it hurts to think about her, let alone think about her. Yes I was thinking about her, but that was only because I see so much of Alison in Kyla." Scarlett looked at me sympathetically and gave me a hug. I saw Spencer over her shoulder with a more that slightly worried look on her face and I smiled to let her know I was ok. I haven't told her about Alison, at least not yet…..i'm not ready to talk about her with anyone yet and that includes Spencer. It's not that I don't trust her, but it's because I don't want to break down in front of her.

**A few hours later…**

"Come on guys let's play truth or dare, Kyla, want to join in?"

Kyla looked at me a little bit suspiciously, but when I smiled and did my nose crinkle she merely shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the floor. Scarlett was already rubbing her hands together, no doubt already thinking of what dares to ask people. She always chooses dare, unless of course if she's not in the mood, she'll choose truth, but that's highly unlikely today. "Ok I get to spin the bottle first" I spun the bottle and it landed on Kyla.

"Ok Kyla truth or dare…." I saw her contemplate for a while, but then she answered truth. "Hmmm ok, is there anyone in our school that you like right now?"

I saw her blush and she looked anywhere but at Scarlett and answered yes. Me and Spencer giggled and held hands, this was all too easy, I can't wait to see Scarlett's face when I dare her to kiss Kyla. Scarlett spinned the bottle next and it landed on Spencer. Spencer of course chose truth. Awww she's too scared to choose dare. "Hmmmm ok, have you ever had sex with anyone, guy or a girl" I looked at Spencer, scrunching my eyebrows, I don't like the thought of anyone being in an intimate relationship with Spencer. "Ummmmm, no, no I haven't, I've never been with anyone before, well apart from now of course, but no I've never had se…..made love to anyone before, and I don't intend to unless it's someone I really like and trust. I smiled and kissed her forehead, happy to hear that she hasn't been with anyone in that way.

The bottle landed on me next and I chose dare. "Hmmmm, oh I got it, Ashley, I dare you to have a hot and heavy make out session with Spencer, on your bed, for 5 minutes. I'll time you and me and Scarlett can have a break until then" I raised my eyebrow; this is something I would have no problem with. I could see Kyla smirking at Spencer and Spencer blushing beetroot red. I dragged her upstairs in my room and locked my door so that we don't get disturbed for any reason whatsoever. Spencer sat on my bed, looking anywhere but at me, and I sat next to her taking her hand in mine.

"You don't have to do this you know, not if you're not ready for it yet, we could always tell Kyla that we went through with it, she'll never know."

"No, I want to it's just that I'm nervous….."

"You don't have to be nervous, not with me, I would never make you so something that you're not comfortable with" I gave her a gentle kiss, expecting it to be brief, but Spencer deepened it putting her arms around my neck and pulling me down on top of her on the bed. I slipped in between her legs, both our fronts touching and I heard her moan quietly. Her hands went down my back and one of them slipped under my shirt rubbing circles on my skin. My arm automatically went around the back of her thigh and hitched it around my waist. I pulled out from the kiss when I could no longer breathe and looked into her eyes, which were now a darker shade of blue . I traced her face with my hand, and trailed my nose along her jaw line touching her cheek every now and then before I began to suck on her pulse point. I used my teeth to nip and bite at the skin and soothe it with gentle kisses.

Spencer's other leg went around my waist and she squeezed tighter. I bit down a little harder on her neck and she gave me a loud whimper.

I heard loud knocking on the door and looked back up to see that Spencer was breathing deeply and heavily. I smiled and kissed her one last time before getting of her and helping her up. "Wow…..that was just wow…."

I put my arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder. "Yeah, I know Spence…..it was intense, and I can't wait to do it again…..when were alone" I whispered the last part in her ear and she shuddered. Chuckling we both went out hand in hand. When we came downstairs, Kyla immeadiately checked Spencer over and she squealed when she saw that she had a large hickey on her neck. I pulled Spencer to me and kissed her one last time before getting back to the game.

"Ok, guys, lets get back to the game….."I spun the bottle and it landed on Scarlett…yes finally, I've been waiting for this moment. Of course Scarlett chose dare, she could see the mischievous glint in my eyes and knew I had a good dare to give her. "Ok Scarlett, I dare you to kiss Kyla full on the lips." Kyla looked at me wide eyed, then glared at Spencer. I couldn't help but laugh and clutch my stomach; it was so worth doing this, especially if that's the reaction Kyla got. "I so knew you two were up too something, I could see it in your eyes Spence.

Scarlett got closer to Kyla and began to lean in slowly. Their lips touched and I could see Kyla immediately put her arms around my sister. Me and Spencer high fived, when they pulled back looking flustered and pulled back looking anywhere but at each other. But out of the corner of my eye, I saw Scarlett smiling. I so knew it, I just hope she asks Kyla out now that she's had the opportunity of kissing her.

We all had a break afterwards and decided to get some dessert. I went of with Scarlett into the kitchen and closed the door, putting my back against it. "Ok, now don't deny it, I saw the way you looked after you kissed Kyla, how was it?"

She shook her head, and crossed her arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ashley's POV**

Ok, it's been a few weeks since Kyla and my sister kiss, but there still not going out, so what gives? I know my sister, and it's probably because she feels a little insecure about how she feels. She's never really been in a long term relationship, and I think it scares her that there could be something more with Kyla if they were to get together. I walked to the room with headphones in my ears when I saw Scarlett in front of the mirror looking nervous as hell. I couldn't make out the words that were coming out of her mouth so I took my headphones off and quietly snuck up to her unseen.

"Kyla….I was wandering if, no no no! Idiot, you can't just ask her out straight away, oh god, how am I gonna do this without making a fool of myself. Ok Scar….just chill, try again. Ok here goes. Kyla you want to hang out after school, we could grab a bite to eat or….. (Sigh) something." I couldn't help but laugh at the scene that was unfolding before my eyes, my sister was rehearsing what she was going to say in front of our hallway mirror. She heard my laughter and turned round, immediately blushing at getting caught in the act. "Oh uh, hey Ash I didn't see you there, how much did you hear?" I shook my head and walked up to her…patting her on the back sympathetically before turning her round to face me and look me directly in the eye. "Pretty much all of it…Scar, just chill, be yourself, first get her some flowers, and then maybe ask her to sit with you at lunch today, don't do anything stupid or drastic on the first day, you'll only end up making a fool of yourself in front of the entire school and I don't think that's something you want."

"Ahhh, I don't think I can do this, Ash please help me out here….i've never liked a girl for this long and it's making my brain hurt and turn into mush, I can barely think when she's around, she's just so beautiful, and those eyes, god those eyes….I can drown in them and her smile, just brightens up my day" She yapped on about Spencer's best friend and had this dreamy look on her face, I laughed and snapped my fingers in front of her face, snapping her out of her day dream for a second and getting her to look at me. "Scarlett, don't worry I'll help you, besides, it's fun seeing you all flustered, that means I get to tease you about it all the time!" I dodged the slap that was about to be delivered to my arm and ran away from her. She chased after me, turning left and right, trying to avoid breaking anything.

"Hmmm, now why am I not surprised…."

We both looked towards the doorway to see Spencer with her arms crossed grinning widely. Ah, there's my girl. And she's looking as beautiful as ever. What? Can't blame me for being this mushy, imagine if you had a girl like her. Yeah, I thought so. Anyways, I am currently staring at her outfit, which looks super fine on her. Scarlett shut my mouth closed and I heard Spencer giggle. I glared at Scarlett and stuck my tongue out. "Oh real mature baby sis…"

"Oi, you shut it before I tell Spencer what you were rehearsing in front of the mirror."

"What was she doing in front of the mirror?" I looked at Scar with a wide devilish grin and she looked at me with wide eyes. "She was rehearsing what to say to Kyla, because she wants to ask her out, but doesn't know how to….as you Brits say it, charm her." Spencer laughed and looked at Scarlett. "Haha, thanks a lot guys, but seriously, I really do like her, and I do wanna charm her so that she'll say yes when I ask her out, but how do I do that?"

"Ok, well I know Ky….she's pretty much a hopeless romantic, give her flowers and compliment her, she'll swoon like mad."

Scarlett smiled, oh….I know that look, it means she's got an idea. "I got an idea" See I told you so, didn't I say she had an idea? "Oh yeah, and what's that? Me and Spence looked at her curiously before she told us to come closer. "Well what about if I write her a song and sing it to her, that's romantic right, I know she'll love it! I smiled at her, that was a pretty romantic idea, but knowing my sister, she's not so good at writing songs, she's good at guitar and singing, but songwriting not so much. I'm good guitar, piano and violin, plus I sing great too. I know, I sound pretty sure of myself, but it's true, my dad was Raife Davies, so me and my sister pretty much got the musical genes from him. "That sounds great, but make sure you do it in front of people then she'll really be impressed."

I kissed Spencer on the side of the head, that's my girl for you, always trying to help people out. Did I mention she's really smart? I know I know, I compliment her too much, but I pretty much can't help anything I think when she's around me, my brain just melts, and my legs feel like jelly every time she compliments me. "That's a great idea Spence, ok, now lets get to work on your song shall we, it'll take a while, but we have to be careful every time she's around ok? We can't give her anything to be suspicious about, you know what Kyla's like, the weirdest bit of suspicion and she's on ya like a hound!" I heard Spencer giggle and I nudged her before we all went upstairs to my room.

**1 hour later….**

The door rang and we all stopped what we were doing and looked at each other. "Ok, remember Scar, act natural, try not giving anything away, no quick we have to hide all these before she walks in and see's everything. We rushed to hide every single last sheet of paper, before Spence went downstairs greeting Kyla at the door. I heard another female companion with Kyla and raised an eyebrow looking at Scar. She seems to be confused to, so we both went downstairs to see who Kyla was with. Hmm, never seen this girl around before, maybe she's new or something. She touched Kyla's shoulder affectionately, and I could feel Scarlett stiffen beside me at the contact. "Oh hey Ash, he Scarlett, I'd like to introduce you to Charlie, she's my cousin from Chicago, only came to visit, I hope you don't mind her spending the day with us too, that's not a problem right? I smiled and felt my sister relax before looking at Kyla and her cousin. "That's totally fine Kyla, and nice to meet you Charlie. "Hey, it's nice to meet you guys to, thanks so much for letting me spend some time with you guys, it beats hanging at home and doing nothing all day."

"No problem. Hey Spence how do you know Kyla's cousin?" I looked at her curiously before she went by my side and held my hand. "I met her one summer when Kyla dragged me with her to Chicago." Oh that explains it, don't get me wrong, I wasn't jealous I was just curious because she seemed like she knew her, nothing wrong with asking. Is there? "Ok, so what are we doing today?"

"Well, I was thinking we could lounge around the pool and maybe have a barbeque, I hope that sounds ok, because I really just want to chill at home, schools been making me pretty tired lately."

"Ash your always tired…" Everyone laughed and I pouted at Spencer kissing her on the lips. It was only meant to be a brief kiss but things quickly got heated and the kiss deepened. Her arms snaked around my neck and I pulled her closer to my body. We heard coughs and pulled away, Spencer hiding her face in the crook of my neck, I smiled and kissed her head, before turning her round and letting her body rest softly against me. "Aww look at you Spence, you're as bright as a tomato, geez, Ashley you've got to tell me what you did to my friend here! I laughed at Charlie, she seems like a really great girl. "Well. Enough chit chat lets go, and oh…Scar can you please show Charlie and Kyla where the spare bathing suits are?"

**15 minutes later**

Me and Spence snuggled up to each other with Spencer's head on my chest and my arms around her waist. I sighed happily and she looked up. "Something wrong Ash?" I smiled and kissed her forhead, reassuring her that nothings wrong and that everything's okay. "Yeah everything's fine, that was just a happy sigh…..I'm just really happy to have someone like you in my life, everything's been so great for me since I moved here, and I'm just glad that I met you."She looked at me then leaned her face up to kiss me. The kiss wasn't rushed, but slow and gentle, and at this very moment I knew Spencer was pouring everything into that kiss. No words really need to be shared as we both know how we feel about each other.

"Oi you two, stop making out and join us in the pool, your giving each other way to much PDA." We pulled away from each other and looked up to see that Charlie was standing in front of us with her arms crossed. "Hey bugger of I was enjoying kissing Ashley…." I smirked at her then looked over to see that she was pouting and it was so darn adorable. I couldn't help myself and leaned over to kiss her again. It was only meant to be a brief kiss but we both ended up deepening it and getting lost in each other again. Before I could take things a little further I felt myself being pulled away. My eyes shot open and all I could see was the sky. Scarlet was holding my legs and Charlie had her arms under my armpits. I struggled to get free and I saw Kyla holding Spencer back. I am so going to kill them when this is over. "Hey! Put me down ight now before I kick all your asses to kingdom come and leave you there….STRANDED!" My threats were ignored and I could already see the pool right before my eyes. They started to sway me back and forth as if I was sleeping on a silk hammock and then the next thing I knew I was flying in the air and landed in the pool with a loud splash. I rose to the surface and wiped the water away from my face before I glared at them. Spencer managed to get free from Kyla and swam to my side pulling me into a hug. "Aww look at them….aren't they just so cute, there so made for each other"

"Yep….hey Ash I actually like one of your girlfriend, now please keep this one!" I chuckled at my older sister and kissed Spencer on the shoulder. I felt her briefly shudder and I smiled, pleased to get that reaction out of her. Only I could make her shudder with delight like that, only I could do it, and the thought, made me so happy. I may sound a little cocky right now, but I'm only speaking the truth. "Ok enough with the sappiness; here I go…..cannon ball!" Everyone including Kyla laughed at Scarlett. She can be such a goof ball sometimes; she's even more of a goofball than I am. But girls find her irresistible anyway, and yes I'm talking about Kyla. The rest of the day was spent with us hanging out and lounging around the pool. Kyla barbeques really well, and I have to say that her and my sister would look so cute together. It's about time my sister gets someone to control her. I even saw Kyla feeding Scarlett a chicken Kofta, and of ocurse my sister blushed but she smiled none the least. Charlie had to leave shortly afterwards when her parents dropped by the house and said they had to go. I had such a fun time, and it was nice to make another new friend. By the time we all went inside the house it was already almost 5:00pm.

"Hey, anyone want to watch a movie?" I looked over at my sister and saw that she was looking at me Kyla and Spencer. Spencer yawned but nodded her head yes. Kyla said yes, so I just nodded and told her to put on a movie, but nothing to scary because I know Spence isn't really a fan of horror movies. Of course my sister had to pick a horror movie, she always does. But I didn't have to worry because Spencer cuddled through my side for most of the film and buried her face in my neck when it got to scary. She was just so adorable sometimes. Wait, what am I saying, she's adorable all the time! "This is a horrible movie, turn it of turn it off.!" Kyla pulled the pillow in front of her face and when a scream irrupted from the TV she screamed so loud and ended up sitting on Scarlett grabbing her body and hugging her close. Scarlett, being the sly dog that she is put her arms around Kyla and whispered in her ear, what I'm assuming is something romantic and protective. Kyla immediately looked up and blushed resting her head on her shoulder. They were just so cute together, I know they'd make a great couple, I hope sooner rather than later. Because someone seriously needs to keep that sister of mine on a leash before she goes off and does god knows what with god knows how many girls. I know that as soon as they get together, Scarlett would change for the better.

The movie eventually ended and I ended up dropping Spence and Kyla home. I waited till Spence got insider he house and left. As soon as I got home, I saw Scarlett sitting on the lounge chair staring dreamily off into space with a huge smile on her face. "I'm guessing that's smile is for making Kyla blush, am I right or am I right?" I smirked and sat down next to her. "So what did you say to her anyways, because as soon as you pulled away she was blushing like mad, not to mention that smile she had stayed permanently on her face for the rest of the movie."

"All I said was that she didn't have to worry, because I'd be here to protect her and hold her close." I raised an eyebrow, that has got to be the cheesiest thing my sister has ever said in her entire life. "That has got to be the cheesiest thing I 've heard you ever say in your entire life!"She just shrugged her shoulders and looked down fidgeting her hands. I thought her being like this was absolutely cute. "Can't help it, and besides, at least I made her swoon, Spence said she's a hopeless romantic, so the more I make her swoon, it'll be less heard for me to ask her out. I can't wait till that day she says yes. I'll be over the moon!"

"Ok Romeo, hold your horses, still got a while yet till that happens, now come on, get up of your ass and let's do some sisterly bonding."


End file.
